Craft
by Lady Ashke
Summary: Serena is a Witch. The Craft Witch. Problem is the Craft witch always dies before she turns sixteen. Serena also has to deal with the Warlock Darien Shields. What's a girl to do.
1. Chapter 1

Craft  
Chapter 1  
  
By Lady Ashke  
  
This is my first Fanfic and so be gentle with me. There will be many chapters in this story. I'm a very slow writer though so you'll have to be patient.  
'-----' Indicate thoughts.  
  
Several of the characters here belong to Naoko Takeuchi creator of Sailor Moon, not to me.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Tripping around the room Serena tried to desperately gather her stuff. It was the first   
day in school in a new town (not that you can really call Tokyo a town), and she was   
going to be late. Her hair was impeding the search by being in the way as usual,   
  
Serena had long blond hair which she kept in two buns on either side of her head. But  
somehow it still managed to get in the way  
  
"Damn, damn, damn" She chanted to herself.  
  
" You know if you had set the alarm last night you wouldn't have this problem"   
said a superior sounding voice from the vicinity of the floor.   
  
Serena saw red.  
  
Very slowly she turned to her cat Luna, the one from whom the   
offending voice had come. " Luna" she said very slowly " exactly whose fault is it that I   
didn't set the alarm?" forgetting about being late for school Serena started ranting at   
her cat." Tell me who was it that wouldn't leave me alone until I purified the house?,   
For Goddess knows what reason considering I KNOW you can sense spirit's and evil   
and neither were present." She paced back and forth in front of the shamefaced cat.   
" Who made me sneak around the house so my parents wouldn't catch me doing it?   
And another thing you are supposed to be a Guardian of a Witch not her pet cat."   
At this last bit Luna blushed, thankful that because of the fur, blushing   
didn't show on a cat. It was true she was supposed to be a Guardian. But both   
Serena's mother and grandmother had been normal women and not witches so Luna   
had been dormant for too many years. When Serena had shown her magical   
powers Luna had finally awakened. 'but most of my powers are still asleep' she thought  
to herself, and she was stuck in the body of a cat until her powers were completely   
awakened.   
  
Before Luna had the chance to try and salvage what little dignity she had left a voice   
came from downstairs " Serena!! you're gonna be late for school if you   
don't hurry up".   
  
Forgetting about how she was still waiting for an answer from Luna, Serena quickly   
gathered the rest of her stuff and bounced down the stairs. Grabbing a piece of toast   
as her impromptu breakfast, she ran out the door after saying good bye to her family.   
Running down the street Serena thought of her words to her cat or rather the word   
Witch. Serena came from a huge family. Even though she was from one of the   
weakest branches she had somehow been born a powerful witch. That wasn't all   
though. Every generation in the Crafter family there was one girl that held immense   
power, The Craft Witch. This generation the tittle had fallen to Serena Crafter. Not that   
anyone else in the family knew of this. Luna had decided that until Serena could better  
control and use her power it would be better if no one knew about her, that included her family not knowing of her powers.   
  
If the Matriarch found out about her then she would be taken away from her current life and have to do whatever the Matriarch told her. There was also the fact that every Craft Witch before her for the last seven generations had died before she reached her sixteenth birthday, Serena's sixteenth birthday was in six month's. Even if she didn't want to she was still the Craft Witch and there was nothing she could do about it.   
  
It was fun being a witch. There was so much that ordinary people missed about the   
world, all because they could not see. Serena smiled still running. She was no longer   
mad at Luna. Luna after all did try her best it was just that she sometimes got on   
Serena's nerve especially when she would recite the Rede. So what if the she wasn't   
supposed to used her magic selfishly, which I don't Serena reminded herself, it was   
just that Luna thought she used it frivolously, which she also didn't do.  
  
She finally made it to her new school. Smiling she stood in front of the school plaque, CROSSROADS JUNIOR HIGH, at that moment the late bell ran.  
  
" Goddess I'm so LATE!!" Serena screamed and quickly ran inside.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Darien Shields was bored. A young man in his early twenties with black hair and silvery blue eyes. He was tall and athletic looking, although most girls would translate this comment as meaning that he had broad shoulders and a cute tush. A college student studying Botany, at that very moment there was nothing for him to do. His best buddies, which consisted of Keith Summers, Zachary Bedos-Reznak, Jared SaDiablo and Jared's cousin Nathan Yasleni were busy elsewhere and he simply could not think of anything to get rid of his boredom.  
  
He had come to the rose garden, his favorite place in the world, thinking that maybe the beauty of nature would calm him. But for the first time ever the sight of roses had failed to soothe him.   
  
Idly he began to wonder if he would ever fall in love. To one day meet a perfect girl, look into her eyes and know that she was the one the person he was destined to be with. And he would no longer be a……   
  
'Whoa there, what am I thinking I have more than enough time to find a girl. What's wrong with me, it's not like I don't have any girls interested in me. God knows they swarm me like locust.'   
  
'True' he replied to himself 'but none of them is the one.'  
  
'The one what?'  
  
'The one who can make you happy you dolt!'  
  
'Who are you calling a dolt?'  
  
'I'm calling myself a dolt, dolt!!!'  
  
This last comment snapped Darien out of his melancholy, realizing that the voice in his head was right and he had been talking to himself. " Great, just great, now I'm talking to myself".  
  
'Not really I'm your conscience. '  
  
'What!'  
  
'I'm your conscience just here to tell you that you are sub-consciously ready for marriage.'  
  
'WHAT!!'  
  
'Or is it that you're ready to fall in love?'  
  
'Who are you? You can't possibly be my conscience!'  
  
" Well it was worth a try and see how you would react"  
  
The last statement did not come from his head but from the ground. Darien was quite startled and quickly looking down saw a small white cat with a strange crescent shaped bald spot. To Darien's trained eye the cat was clearly magical, he also realized that it had been the cat in his head and that no he was not really going crazy. Meanwhile the cat continued it's amused soliloquy.  
  
"I can't believe you actually fell for the whole I'm-your-conscience-here-to-tell-you-to-get- married-already, Goddess I haven't used that one in a while. But I'm glad to see it still works." The white cat chuckled to itself some more and then looked at the source of his amusement, and soon to be reluctant companion.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~  
  
Amy Mizuno hated being late to school. 


	2. Chapter 2

Craft  
Chapter 2  
  
By Lady Ashke  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply.  
Thanks for being patient here's chapter two of Craft.   
'-----' Indicates thoughts.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Ami Mizuno hated being late. Not that she had ever been late. Before.   
  
Today might possibly be the exception.   
  
It wasn't her fault. The alarm had been set for the correct time last night. But for some strange reason it had not worked. The fact that it had been soaking wet when she glanced at it had been rather strange.   
  
'Concentrate on running. I'll ask dad if he knows anything about my alarm clock when I get home.'  
  
Now it is Murphy's Law that anything that can go wrong will go wrong.   
  
There is another Law that states that if two schoolgirls running to school (not necessarily the same school) and that if both become lost in though, then there is a 99.8% probability that they shall turn a corner and bump, slam, crash, or in this case run into each other.   
(The same law applies to rivals that will eventually become romantically entangled.)  
  
At this time Serena was also running to school. It was her second week and like on her first day it seemed that she would be late today.  
  
Ami and Serena crashed into each other.   
  
Both sprang up quickly apologizing profusely.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
"Don't be silly. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm the one who's should be sorry."  
  
"But I was not looking where I was going either. It would seem that is the fault of both of us. But that shouldn't matter right now. We are going to be late if we don't hurry to school. I really don't wish to be late on my first day."  
  
"Cross Roads, right!"  
  
"Why yes."  
  
"Let's go!!"  
  
If one were to be a student at Graviton High then one would usually be treated to the sight of a red-headed girl going over fifty miles per hour dragging behind her a short haired blond who was the owner of a very annoying wail.   
  
Now the students at Cross Roads were not like those at Graviton and so they were quite frazzled at having a long haired blond pony-tailed girl run by faster than possible by most humans. Oh yes, trailing behind her a girl with short blue hair.   
  
Thankfully they weren't late. And seeing as Serena knew how it could be for the knew girl in school, she had decided that since she herself had not made many friends it would be a good idea for the two of them to get together.   
  
There was also that strange feeling Serena had been getting that day. It felt like an elemental was nearby. That should be fun.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Nathan Yasleni was annoyed. He was also worried. For about a week an half one of his only true friends and great confidante, Darien Shields was missing. No matter what he tried, or how many seek spells he cast. Nothing. There just wasn't any trace of his friend. Flipping aside long curly brown hair, Nathan closed his reddish brown eyes in frustration.   
  
There was nothing else he could try. He knew that. But he so much wanted to know what had happened to his friend. With a long sigh he stood and left the dark room he used for ceremony and meditation. Outside waited the others.   
  
Jared was blond and blue-eyed. A veritable girl magnet, not that he cared. He had broken so many hearts that half the girls that new him hated him, while others worshipped him from afar believing that his heart had been broken by a terrible woman and that one of them would be the one to get through his cold facade to the real man beneath.  
  
Keith with his long white blond hair and matching silver gray eyes was also considered extremely handsome but it seemed he had yet to meet the girl in his dreams. The fact that he would sometimes not stop talking about her annoyed the others, but he had been doing it since they were young and so had learned to fuzz out his amorous monologue.   
  
Zachary. Like Jared he had blond hair, like Nathan it was long. But he liked to keep it in a loose ponytail. His deep green eyes were devastating especially when he turned them on the nearest target for conquest. Unlike them Zac, as the others called him, though that there was nothing more fun than the hunt. Of beautiful girls of course.  
  
Nathan himself believed his studies to be more important than the pursuit of romance.   
  
" Nothing?" asked the guys.   
  
" Nothing." said Nathan.  
  
They all sighed. Were could Darien be. They all felt that he needed them and all wished there was something they could do.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
In a place of mist. Where nothing exist. Two figureds appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"WERE ON THE COSMOS ARE WE NOW!!!"  
  
"You don't have to shout you know." Artemis rubbed his each ear with a dainty white paw. Darien's frustrated shout had been really grating. Well it was kinda his fault they were stuck somewhere...............somewhere. 'This probably never happened to Luna' though the white cat. ' Well it could be worst. 'We could be in the Makai, or maybe Hell, or a combination of both. Now those places are nasty.'  
  
Darien was really quite angry, he had just spent several days traveling with a wisecrack, who tended to get his sayings wrong. Now Darien was a man of great self-control. Thankfully, for the benefit of a certain white cat's health, he was able to control himself enough that committing bodily harm was not unattractive but he reasoned that it would not be very smart at the moment since first he needed the cat to get home. Once he got home was another matter altogether.  
  
Shouting on the other hand was acceptable. He was about to go into full Mad Warlock Rant when a shout from Artemis interrupted him before he could get started.  
  
"Got It!!! Get ready Darien, I finally figured out what was interrupting my transteleport, but it's sure to get us to right place this time."  
  
With a look of horror on his face Darien disappeared. Over the course of his travels Darien had found out that sayings were not the only thing the talking cat could say, or in the case of spells do, horribly wrong.   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Hope you liked this. I did warn people that I'm a slow writer. I also wish I could make scenes longer, but they just wont cooperate. I also hoped to make this one longer than the first but that didn't work out. The last scene I had planned just wouldn't come out so I had to save it for the next chapter. Please Review. 


End file.
